


We Are Good, We Are Right

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Albany - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo and Philip steal some time on the roof of Philip Schuyler's house in Albany one summer night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Good, We Are Right

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two so much it makes my heart hurt. I love Philip, but he's dead and this is the fictionalized version of him anyway, so Theo can have him.

“I can't believe we’re doing this,” Theo said to Philip. “My parents are fast asleep and think I’m in the living room watching Netflix.”

Philip smiled. “Same.” Theo had snuck out of her parents’ condo in Albany to drive to Philip’s grandpa’s house. They were currently sat on the roof, staring at the few stars they could see.

“We’re heading back to school in a few weeks.” She reminded Philip. He would return to Columbia and she to Tufts. These last few weeks of summer where they could sneak around were precious, not to be wasted. Both of them knew that.

“I'm gonna miss you,” he told her. “I don't like having my girlfriend three and a half hours away.”

“I don't like having my boyfriend three and a half hours away. The feeling is mutual.”

“I'm changing the topic before we start crying.” 

She nodded. “Fair enough.”

“This is really corny and I thought about it when I was really sleep deprived, but that doesn't make it any less true. No matter how far away we are from each other, we’re looking at the same moon every night. If you think about it, that's incredible. The sun might set a little earlier for you, but the moon is the same.”

Theo smiled. “You're a dork, babe.”

“I’m your dork.”

“Thank God for that.” She leaned it to kiss him. His kiss was what kept her coming back, what made her lie to her parents, what made all of it worth it. Philip was the love of her life.

“I love you, Theo.”

“I love you too, Philip. So much.” 

“You know how right this feels, how good this feels?”

“What, us?”

“Yeah.”

She took his hand in hers. “Phil, I've known since the moment I met you. We are good and we are right. Fuck our dads’ rivalry. Right now, this is all that matters.”

She could tell by the look on his face that he knew she was right. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” They would make it work. Always had, always will.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
